


Horny Grip

by dauwtrappen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Thigh sex, as in omi bad stamina lmfaooo, enjoy sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauwtrappen/pseuds/dauwtrappen
Summary: “Miya,” Sakusa says, and Atsumu knows immediately what that means.Or, our resident idiots get horny after winning a match and go for a quickie
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 445
Collections: sakuatsu/





	Horny Grip

**Author's Note:**

> If you're horny and you know it, clap your hands *clap clap*
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this pwp (Also if you're reading this again, Liz, happy birthday!)

“Miya,” Sakusa says, and Atsumu _knows_ immediately what that means. He doesn’t even have to look up and see the other man in the eye to know what Sakusa is feeling in the moment, not when he feels the same way – excited, proud, high on adrenaline, and greedy for more. How could he not when they had such an intense game, ending up as the victors against _the_ Schweiden Adlers?

He shakes hands with the last member of the opposite team, offers them his thanks for a good match before making a beeline for his own spiker, and feels his blood spike with lust at the intense come-hither look Sakusa aims at him.

With a quick glance just to make sure no one sees them as they slither out of the celebration, they pull away from the others and search frantically for an empty room for a release of their pent-up need, a raw emotion that always builds up during matches as hard as this one today.

Sakusa steals his attention with a noise and a jerk of his head towards a supply closet they happen to walk past and _oh_ , it’s perfect, Atsumu thinks.

He pulls at the door handle, excitement running through his veins when it gives way and lets them in. He makes sure to lock the door after they enter, his hand fumbling to turn on the dim light. Before he can glance around the room and take in his surroundings, Sakusa invades his space, pushes into his heat and traps him against the firmly shut door, his arms caging him in on both sides and causing him heart palpitations with his hungry gaze.

Sakusa Kiyoomi is just five centimeters taller than him, not even tall enough to make himself imposing. But the way he looks at Atsumu as if he were prey, as if he’s been starving for days, and is finally allowed to sink his teeth into his first meal, into _Atsumu_ , makes him feel wanted, desirable and it stokes his ego to incomparable levels.

Up close, Atsumu can see the mesmerizing, green tint in Sakusa’s dark eyes, slowly but surely giving way for pupils enlarging with lust and arousal. He follows his gaze, feels it roam over his own body before it eventually settles on his mouth and locks in. Atsumu wets his lips with his tongue, smug when Sakusa’s eyes follow the drag of the pink muscle across his bottom lip and gives him an inviting grin once Sakusa leans in even further.

“If you wanna kiss me, Omi-kun, you should go for it,” Atsumu murmurs into his ear, wraps his arms around his neck and back, and slots their hips together, eliciting a groan from both of them. Placing a chaste kiss on Sakusa’s jaw, he continues, “Or do you want me to suck you off? Is that it?”

“You talk too much,” Sakusa offers before he goes in for a bruising kiss, stealing what little breath Atsumu has left in his lungs. He feels cold hands cupping his cheeks, angling his head up for easier access and lets Sakusa explore his mouth, his tongue dragging against his own and swallowing all the tiny noises leaving Atsumu’s mouth.

As they make out, Atsumu feels Sakusa grow harder against him, his erection grinding into his own. He tugs on his hair, runs his fingers across his scalp, and smiles knowingly when Sakusa pulls away with a hiss dripping with pleasure.

“Bastard.”

“As much as I love making out with ya, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu says, slightly missing Sakusa’s soft lips against his own. “We’re runnin’ out of time and we’ve got a problem to take care of.”

He brushes against Sakusa’s cock through his shorts with a thigh, watches in rapt attention as Sakusa’s face twists with lewd pleasure, a hitched breath leaving his lips. He’s so _pretty_ like this, Atsumu can’t help but think, feels himself get even harder when Sakusa rubs himself all over Atsumu’s thigh. It gives him ideas.

“You wanna fuck my thighs, hm? Omi-kun?” Sakusa groans at his words and nods hastily, his hands falling from their previous place and quickly finding purchase on Atsumu’s waist, his grip punishing as he pulls Atsumu closer for more friction. Atsumu pants into his ear, “Then suck me off, baby. I’ll even let you mark my thighs if you want. Either with cum or your teeth.”

Sakusa and he aren’t lovers, just friends who fuck each other whenever they’re in the mood, but damn would he be foolish not to use pet names when he knows Sakusa’s into it, making him go unhinged and lose all his inhibitions. (The first time he had referred to Sakusa as a _pretty little thing_ he had been completely taken by surprise when Sakusa came all over him.)

Atsumu flinches, slightly concerned when Sakusa drops to his knees so quickly and hard he knows they’ll end up bruised, and yelps at the feeling of cold fingers pulling down his shorts and underwear in one swift motion, his own aching cock springing up to greet them both.

“Someone’s happy,” Sakusa remarks, voice cloaked in amusement as he exhales a hot breath over his dick. Atsumu glowers at him, about to leave a scathing comment but becomes speechless when Sakusa presses his lips against him, his cheek resting against the side of his cock. Sakusa smirks, whispers into his skin, “Better keep quiet, Miya. Before you ruin it for us both.”

Atsumu can’t cover his mouth in time. He lets out an embarrassing, needy sound when Sakusa licks the underside of his cock like a lollipop once, _twice_ , before Sakusa wraps his mouth around the head, and swirls with his tongue over it. He chokes on a moan, bucks into the insane heat involuntarily with his hips, and tries to ground himself on anything else but the sensation, before he comes embarrassingly fast. His mouth forms an apology for being so rough, but his voice dies on its way out as Sakusa sinks deeper, pink lips straining around the base of his fat cock while precum dribbles down the inside of his throat.

“Omi-kun!” Atsumu gasps, feels himself throb against the back of Sakusa’s throat, and wonders if this is how he dies. He mewls as Sakusa bobs his head in a maddening pace around his cock, almost losing it when a cold hand plays with his balls as Sakusa hollows his cheeks and _sucks_. He brings a hand to the back of Sakusa’s head, pressing him further down on his cock and revels in the muffled, low groan from Sakusa. “Fuck, you’re good at this, Omi. So fucking good at taking my cock.”

Sakusa moans at his words, slurping around his length and renewing his efforts to give Atsumu the best blow job of his life, tears threatening to spill from the corners of his eyes. With such a pretty sight in front of him, Atsumu fucks into Sakusa’s mouth faster, harder, and whimpers when Sakusa swallows around him.

White specks take over his vision, his head becoming lighter, emptier and his body going unbearably hot as electric shocks run through it, a telltale of him coming any second now. He tightens his hold in Sakusa’s hair in warning, about to pull Sakusa off of him, and earns a pained hiss and a glare from the spiker. “Omi, I’m gonna c–”

Teeth graze him and suddenly, he sees white.

Atsumu comes back to life with a gasp, feels his lungs fill with air as reality brings him out of his orgasm. He’s faintly aware of a lewd pop, refocusing his eyes on Sakusa between his legs, and almost faints from how hot it is to see Sakusa swallowing his load with a grimace, a pink tongue darting out of his mouth to catch the dribble of cum at the corners of his mouth.

Trying to catch his breath, he helps Sakusa onto his feet, tastes himself when Sakusa kisses him to get rid of the bitterness in his mouth. When he finds his voice again, he whispers praise into Sakusa’s neck, a hand flitting down to Sakusa’s shorts and giving him some relief through the material. “Aww baby, I didn’t mean for you t’ swallow it all, but you did, huh? Such a good boy for me.”

“Tastes bad,” Sakusa whines in between kisses and moans, rutting against Atsumu’s hand. Atsumu would have been insulted if it weren’t for the fact that Sakusa’s really endearing, almost _cute_ when he’s trying to chase away the bitter taste and lets his tongue find anything else to latch onto inside his mouth.

“Mhmm, whatever you say.” Atsumu slips out of his shorts, kicks them to a corner of the room and pulls Sakusa’s cock out of his shorts and underwear, giving it a few generous pumps and earning a soft moan from Sakusa. “Come on, Omi-kun, fuck my thighs. You’ve earned it.” 

Atsumu is still too out of it to make a real protest when Sakusa turns him around with a harsh grip on his waist, secretly liking it when Sakusa manhandles him and bends him over with his face pressing into the door. He lets out a groan at the weeping cock dragging over the cheeks of his ass and spreads his legs apart just enough for Sakusa to slip in between his thighs.

The drag is delicious, causing him to let out an appreciative groan as Sakusa thrusts into the small gap, his cock rubbing against his sensitive thighs. Atsumu remains quiet, only a few sighs and hitched breaths coming out of him as he listens keenly to Sakusa’s moans and gasps growing in volume. The man is usually quiet, almost _shy_ that anything he can get out of Sakusa seems like a blessing, either it be an insult or a moan of his name.

“How does it feel, baby?” He clamps down harshly on Sakusa’s length with his thighs and earns a soft keen from behind, feels Sakusa’s hot breath fanning against his neck. “Good?”

“Yeah, _really_ good, _hnngh_ ,” Sakusa repeats after him and picks up his speed, his hips slapping into his behind with little to no finesse as Sakusa rapidly loses his control. Atsumu can’t help but let out a delirious laugh, his dick twitching to life and growing harder at the lewd noises from Sakusa and the tingling sensation between his thighs. Oh, how the mighty have fallen stupid just from his thighs.

He crosses his legs, reducing the gap even more, and clenches down hard on Sakusa’s dick, a guttural groan escaping from Sakusa’s mouth from the action.

It’s when Sakusa stutters in his ministrations, his thrusts becoming short and shallow, fingernails digging into his hips so painfully they will leave marks, and his name spilling from Sakusa’s lips like a prayer, that he knows Sakusa’s close. It’s a shame, truly, that Sakusa excels in so many things but his stamina. Oh well. At least he tries.

“You close, Omi-kun?” A sweaty forehead rests against his shoulder blades, sharp indents ghosting across his flesh through his jersey, accompanied by a hum. He takes that as an answer itself. He peers down, sees his own cock standing tall once again, and adds, “Touch me and I’ll let you come, Omi-kun.”

“…Are you hard, _again?”_ Sakusa’s voice is incredulous, perturbed by the amused snort from Atsumu, but he complies and wraps a hand around Atsumu’s erection, earning a moan. “Freak.”

“No, you just lack stamina. Come on, do this for me, baby.”

With a curse, Sakusa jerks him off quickly, his unforgiving rhythm punching out groan after groan from Atsumu. He comes a second time with a whimper the moment Sakusa thumbs his slit. He clamps down hard with his thighs on Sakusa’s cock on reflex, his body tensing up from the pleasure.

He blinks, faintly aware of Sakusa sobbing into his back as he spills in-between his legs and onto his shoes, and he eases up his hold on him once he feels Sakusa convulsing from behind, way too oversensitive but too out of it to find his words. Atsumu lets Sakusa slip out from his thighs before he turns around, grabs the hand that was just moments ago on his dick and licks it clean, tasting himself on Sakusa’s fingers. He grins when he sees the grimace on Sakusa’s face.

“Thanks for the food, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa swats at him with his free hand, glares when he misses Atsumu by a mile because his brain still hasn’t caught up with the situation yet and mutters something incoherently. He finally settles with a “jerk” and tucks himself inside his shorts.

Atsumu is about to tease him even more when he lays his eyes on his own bare thighs and feels his throat go dry from the stark contrast. They’re completely covered in cum, white streaks painted all over his tan skin, and he wishes dearly that he could just go home like this, show everyone what he and Sakusa has been up to, that Sakusa has left his mark on Atsumu. He tries to imprint the sight into his brain, before he swipes with his fingers over the drying cum.

He catches the hungry look from Sakusa, and grins wider, offering a hand. “Wanna lick it clean?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Ah, quick-witted once again. “You seem to like having my cum all over yourself.” Atsumu doesn’t correct him, and wants to add that he wouldn’t mind if Sakusa were to mark him with bites and hickeys, too.

“Maybe I just like being owned, Omi-kun. Ever considered that?”

“…Put on your shorts, Miya,” Sakusa says, avoiding his eyes. Atsumu clicks with his tongue, good-naturedly, and grabs for his shorts and underwear. He goes unnaturally quiet when Sakusa continues, “If you want, we can continue later.”

Is he…?

When Atsumu meets Sakusa’s eyes again, impossibly dark and promising a good time, he can’t help but smirk back.

“You’re on, Omi-kun.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lol omi bad stamina + "tastes bad" is everything to me. thank you furudate for this brain rot
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it!! I know... it's not YSF... bUT LET ME TELL YOU HOW AWFUL IT IS TO WRITE ABOUT BOYS IN LOVE RATHER THAN FWB... or not... 
> 
> anyway, i hope this made you crack a rib or become h word. let me know what you thought either here or on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/nootiswhore)
> 
> See you in the next... installment? :3c


End file.
